


The Fairytales Of Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, M/M, MelSubSeij, OT3, Other Characters will most likely be added, Ramna is mention, Subaru is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mel was acting different. Subaru couldn't help but worry about it and Seiji knows Subaru has feelings for her.





	The Fairytales Of Bliss

[My AMV I made with them which is base on this fanfic](https://youtu.be/bSTejNX3PkY)

* * *

"Today is the day I will finally confess my love to Prince Subaru and We'll live ever happily ever after!" 

The light pink-haired face beam with a lovestruck gaze. Her pale cheeks revealing a shade of red. In her small hands was bag of sweet chocolates she made just for Prince Subaru. Her cooking skills probably weren't the best but she had hope that he will like the chocolates. It gave her admiration. 

Emma smiled warmly, "you should get going, he should be at the castle now. You don't wanna be miss him." 

Mel nodded in agreement, "well, I'm off, wish me luck!" 

Emma returned the nod and gave her a few more words of encouragement. Emma supported Mel fully on this choice thinking it was for the best for Mel to come out of her shell for once. 

Mel wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to be shy. Mel took a piece of her cotton candy from her bonnet hat and ate it. She gleefully turned and ran as fast as she could. Emma stayed behind watching her buddy run off at the speed of sound. She was going to wait here until Mel returns, hopefully with good news. 

Mel ran before she stopped in her dead in her tracks after hearing some weird noises in one of the alleyways she was going past. 

She hasn't heard anything like it before and truth be told it made her nervous, "Huh? What is that?" 

Fairytales was the first thing that came into her mind as she pondered on what it was making such a noise. She sighed and closed her eyes, not a single one of her Fairytales could even explained that noise. 

She brought her chocolates up to her chest, clenching the bag. She should really be going to the mall to see prince Subaru.

" _But what if it's Prince Subaru in that alleyway_?" 

She couldn't argue with that. She sighed and opened her lime green eyes; taking all of her courage to peer into the alleyway. 

What she saw wasn't was she expecting at all: _Prince Subaru lips connected with another guy's!_ She came to the realization that it was the same male that she saw countless times face Subaru in a buddyfight. Why would they be kissing? 

Her eyes widened at the scene. A feeling she never felt before in chest became known. Her stomach tightened. She felt her whole world, her fairytale felt like it was crashing down right in front of her. Her small frame was trembling causing her small hands to drop the chocolates on the ground. 

This caused the two males stop and turn, but before either of them was able to make her out she ran as fast as her little legs can take her; stopping once she was in the presents of her buddy, Emma. 

"Mel!" Emma looks at her little pink-haired buddy in concern. The buddy monster took noticed that Mel wasn't holding her bag of chocolates, "Mel what's wrong? What happen? Did you tell him how you feel?" 

Mel shook her head no and kneel down. Her little mind still processing that heart wrenching scene she had just witnessed. Tears finally rounding down her lime green eyes. Her vision became blurred. 

Her happily ever after wasn't going to happen now, was it? She was always meant to believe that a prince was going to come to her and she believed that was Subaru. But who was she kidding, she saw him kissing another boy! 

Emma can only guess the worst by seeing Mel's expressions and actions. The red riding hood quickly went up to her and took hold of her shoulders, grasping them lightly. "Mel, please tell me what happened," Emma lower her voice, into a soothing tone. Emma was extremely concerned for Mel. 

Mel looks up to face her buddy, weakly, "I-I saw Prince Subaru… kissing another guy," she sniffled. Her tears staining her cheeks and face. 

Emma eyes widened, "what!? Are you sure, Mel?" 

Mel nodded, "What if he isn't my prince after all? What he will never love me back?" 

Emma brought her hand up, using her thumb to wipe the salt tears from Mel's eyes, "Don't say that Mel. You never know." 

"What if I'm not destined for a happily ever after?" 

Mel words hung thick in the air. None of them wanted to face that fact. They couldn't.

Mel brought her hand up and wiped her eyes from her now puffy eyes. 

Emma gave a concerning, pity look, "Mel, _you are_ destined for a happily ever after. Your story is only just beginning. Maybe you still have a chance with him." 

Mel hoped that Emma was right. 

* * *

Subaru eyes scanned the bookshelves in Aido Academy's library. One book in particular caught his attention as he went to take it off the bookshelf. He read the cover of the said book, " _Tales Of Two Loves_ ". He found the title to rather interesting to say the least. It was a fairytale, romance, fantasy; they weren't his genres that he would normal read. He that didn't mean he dislikes the genres, he actually didn't mind them. 

This book reminded him of someone he knew, _Yumegatari Mel._ Subaru was carrying a book in his hands, one about fairytales and who else who he gave it too besides, her. He quickly checked out the book and made his way out of the library. He searched the perimeter of the until he took notices the girl he was looking for was sitting on the benches outside of the school.

He made his way over to her, "Hello, Mel. How are you today?" 

Mel tense up hearing the voice hearing a familiar voice, _Subaru's voice_. The last person she wanted to see after remembering what she saw just a few days before hand. Even then she tried to stay out of his sight but wasn't going to last long. 

She felt her cheeks burn, "Prince Subaru!? What are doing here?" 

Subaru hold out his book in front of her, "I discover this book about a _unique fairytale_ and thought it you would be interested in reading it, knowing you're quite fond of them." 

_"A fairytale!?"_

"Yes. Don't you like fairytales?"

Mel eyes widened and panicked. She lifted her hand knocking the right out from Subaru's hands, "No!" She yelled, as the book fell onto the floor. 

Subaru's and Emma's eyes widened in shock. Mel felt tears coming into her eyes as she realized what she did. She quickly turns away running, feeling immense guilt. 

"Mel, wait up!" Her Emma lifted her hand calling Mel's name. She turned to Subaru and puffed her cheeks,"Don't bother going after her mister Hoshiyomi. You already broke her heart once." 

Subaru reminds silent being completely surprised by the event that had just occurred. He still was processing what just happened. Emma huffed and turned around, running in the same direction that Mel went.

Subaru sighed and leaned down picking up the book from off the floor and he walked away. 

Subaru's blue eyes gaze down at the book that was supposed to be in Mel's hands, but that simply wasn't the case. He was lost in thought, thinking about the shy pink-haired girl. He thought she was fond of fairy tales. As he remembers her talking about them during their buddyfight. Was he mistaken? Was the Ace of Studies wrong? 

Him being wrong wasn't the most of his worries it was the do the words Emma said to him, " _You already broke her heart once"._ It was concerning him greatly but he couldn't understand why that was. It wasn't like he was friends with her. Although he mind being friends with or even mo--

"Subaru?" 

Subaru blinks being taken out of his thoughts by the deep, smoothing voice that belong to his buddy. He turns he turns to look at Astrologia, "Yes, you called?" 

"Is there something bothering you?" 

Subaru nodded and closed his eyes, "Yes, in fact, there is; I'm just concerned that Mel is acting strange," he said pensively.

"Oh." Subaru open his eyes as his buddy continues to talk, "Does that have to be with her sudden outburst earlier?" 

Subaru nodded again and sighs, "I'm afraid so. I still don't understand what caused her to act in such a way."

"You shouldn't get to worry. She'll be fine and return back to normal." 

Subaru can only hope that was the case and everything will soon returned to the way they were before. The thing he did hope for was that she was okay.

"Hey, Subaru. What were you two talking about?" 

Subaru turned his gaze to see Kido Seiji, his best friend for the longest time and now, his boyfriend. He was glad that Seiji was finally released from Ramna control and Seiji was free. The whole ideal made Subaru realized how much truly loves Seiji, not only as a friend but more than that. 

"Seiji, what brings you here?"

"I was just talking a walk around here until I notice you and that concerning look you have on your face." 

Subaru gaze down at his book. The prodigy of chess took note of this as he observed him and evaluating Subaru's expression and body language. Seiji's suspicions were indeed correct, Subaru was worried. But about what? Seiji didn't know but he wanted to find out. 

Seiji stepped forward seamlessly coming a little closer to the slightly shorter male. Seiji's eyes travel down lazily to get a better view at the book his boyfriend seem so fixated on, _"Tales Of Two Loves,_ huh? I didn't know you like reading romances let alone fairytales." 

Subaru lifted his gaze from the book to look at Seiji once more, "I don't really read romances that often. I was only supposed to give this too Mel but she ran off." 

"Mel? Who's this _Mel_ you're talking about?" Seiji voice laden with jealousy. Seiji didn't like the idea of him simply handing out gifts to others then Seiji himself. 

"Yumegatari Mel, She's quite fond of fairytales. I thought this book would be to her interested…but giving it to her didn't go as I expected it would go." 

Seiji gaze up to look at his boyfriend. Seiji studied Subaru's features. They were only mere inches away from each other, "Is that you look so concerned, Subaru?" 

Subaru nodded, "She just wasn't acting like herself at all." Subaru sounded really concerned for a girl that Seiji didn't even know. 

"Do you have a crush on her?" 

Subaru blinked, "Pardon?" Seiji's question came out of nowhere and it confused Subaru, greatly.

"Wanted to give her something that she likes and then becoming worried about her when she's acting weird." 

"I don't think I like her that way." 

Seiji turns slightly, "I'll see you later." Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his boyfriend leave him behind. 

Seiji's heart sank at the mere of Subaru having some sort of feelings for someone like that other than him. Let alone being in a relationship with someone else. If he did that then his world would go back to being the dim, colourless and Empty world he had before. And that was the world he didn't want to return to, not after what happened when he was allied with Ramna. Even then Ramna was only using him to get to Subaru.

* * *

Mel sat on the grass. She hugged her legs. A shadow cast under her eyes as she looked down at the grass in front of her with a sorrowful expression. 

Mel remembers her mom would always read amazing fairytale before she went to bed. Her mother always told her a prince will come to save her. She needed a more than ever to come and save her from the awful feeling she was feeling in her chest. 

Why did she have to go and do that? She made a huge mistake. 

" _How will Subaru ever love me now?_ "

"Oh, Mel, there you are. I been looking for you everywhere." 

Mel gazed up to find Emma staring at her with worry. Emma sat down beside her.

"I made a huge mistake, Emma..." 

"Mel, it's going to be okay. It was only a mistake," Emma tried to comforted the light pink-haired girl.

"No!" Mel shouted. Emma was taken back by the shout as her eyes widened. It was so unlike Mel to shout. Mel narrowed her eyes as tears came flowing down them, "I'm really sorry Emma. I didn't mean to shout like that." 

"That's alright, Mel. I understand you're not feeling well. You should get some rest." 

"Thank you, Emma. You're truly are the best buddy anyone can have. " 

Emma involuntarily smiled at Mel. 

* * *

Subaru was in front of his large window in his room. His bright blue eyes stared out of the large window. It has been days since the incident with Mel and the talked he had with Seiji which made him think. The book that Mel was supposed to take was on his desk. He simply wasn't going to let go to waste so been reading the book himself. 

Seiji's words never left his mind. Seiji asked him about his feelings for Mel and if he would ever leave him for her, just days ago. Subaru made it abundantly clear that he only loves him. But even looking back at it he still wasn't sure..

He didn't understand why Seiji was so fixated on him have feelings for Mel. It wasn't like he was going to simply cheat on him. He could never do that, he couldn't bare to see his lover in pain. He needed more time to think and penty of it at that. 

Mel was a different story, she was still acting weird. She wasn't smiling at much and ignored all of Subaru's attempts to interact with her. 

He hopes that the two will go back to normal soon. He just really dislikes seeing Seiji jealous and Mel dejected. If they don't he amused he going to have to do something about it. 

* * *

Seiji gazed down at his chess pieces board. He wondered if that Mel girl could play chess. And if she knew how to play such a skilled game. He highly doubt she would know - in fact - he could beat her even with his weakest of strategies. 

He knew Subaru had some sort of feelings for her, even if Subaru didn't see it himself. And Seiji had a plan to make Subaru admit it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for Ace & with these characters. I was going to only have one long chapter but after some thinking I'm going to make into mutilple chapters. Making it easier on myself & the flow of the story since it's going to be longer then I oringally thought.


End file.
